


Dancing to the Music of Your Laughter

by AngstySkeletons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable idiots just dancing to classical music], Classical Music, Dancing, First Dance, Fluff, Just adorable#, M/M, Slow Dancing, all comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstySkeletons/pseuds/AngstySkeletons
Summary: It's Error's first time and Ink is more than happy to show him how it's done.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Dancing to the Music of Your Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My good friend Ji](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+good+friend+Ji).



Violins and cellos, oboes and fiddles, pianos and all manner of orchestral instruments perfectly crafted such calming and beautiful music, timed to fit uncertain first footsteps of an unfamiliar dance. Error’s hands shook as they gripped the artist’s, the touch bringing a faint itch that he would ignore just for a moment of blissful ignorance to his fear. He cast his gaze down, watching his feet and trying to follow Ink’s, the artist confident in every movement he made. Uncertain steps gave way to motions with certainty, not yet confident but not stumbling and falling like the start.

The lover’s stumbled back as he tread on the other’s feet, the artist holding him close to soften the fall as they fell back in a warm, smiling heap of giggles. It was the happiest he had seen Error in a long time, eyes sparkling with well deserved joy and face alight with the soft gold of sunlight that only his star could produce. Pulling Error closer still, Ink nuzzled his skull into the other’s neck, his own smile wide as ever. Genuine. The glitch pulled him up until they were sitting, content with being seated in the other’s lap and just staring into the eyes no longer hidden by his neck. 

“I love you.” He whispered, trembling fingers brushing over white bone. They caressed cheeks, brushed over browbones until he had the artist’s face mapped out by touch alone, releasing a small breath of relief. Ink laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek, another just slightly off from the original and another and another, trailing to his mouth yet stopping short. He trailed kisses down his jaw, pressing gentle ones to the dark skeleton’s neck and revelling in the increasingly brighter light of gold lighting up the glitch’s face. He finally whispered back, “I love you too, my star.”

He pressed a kiss to his teeth, pulling him close as they kissed.

Cellos and violins, fiddles and oboes, pianos and all matter of orchestral instruments could never create music as perfect as his lover’s laughs and words. Nothing could make him feel as giddy as having him close.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine to apologise for angsting.  
> It's just some good old fluffy first dance.


End file.
